High School Sucks
by Ino'sgirl1218
Summary: This is a short story for fun it's a BishopxAidan,JoshxOCC,MarcusxOCC please read and review thank you! Also enjoy XD


**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in being human! Bishop owns Aidan end of story...**

"I hate you!"

Tegan said as she came running into the garage. Mari following after her Bishop looked you

"Who?"

"You"

Tegan said and pointed to Mari

"Tell him what the Elder said"

Mari blinked and said

"Well we have to go to High school"

"See?"

Tegan said It was to protect the Elder's daughter who wanted to go to school so Mari and Tegan had to go to.

"Yes I do see I'm the history teacher part time"

Bishop said as Aidan walked in

"Hey Josh got a job at the high school"

"Cool!"

Mari giggled loudly

"It's not fair! You know what I'm going to buy sparkle paint and date a loner!"

Tegan stormed blinked

"What?"

She said laughing. Bishop rolled his eyes

"Mari you love history right?"

Mari smiled big

"No I don't love history I absolutely looooove history!"

Bishop laughed Mari giggled

"Guys I'm so sorry to hear this news"

Aidan said as Tegan stormed by

"Ya I hated school I mean I already went to school I'm 24 I don't want to go back"

"Aidan you should be the health teacher because"

He was cut off by Mari

"their awesome!"

The next day everyone was at the school waiting for Tegan

"Sorry Marcus and I had a rough nite"

"Hey look Josh is here and so is Aidan"

Tegan said as she looked at Mari as her eyes lite up Mari was wearing Josh's black hoodie that he didn't know she had, black skinny jeans,combat boots, black fingerless gloves and her black short hair had strips of blue and purple Tegan took a sip of coffee.

"Josh made me come.."

Aidan said

"Please no one speak that loud I have a headache"

Tegan whined. Aidan looked at Mari up and down causing Bishop and Josh to glare at Aidan.

"Nice hair Mari"

Aidan paused and looked at Mari's hoodie

"Hey isn't that Josh's jacket?"

"Maybe"

Marisa giggled as she hugged Josh,Josh hugged her back smiling a bit. Bishop chuckled and stood next to Aidan inches from him.

"Hey remember your suppose to be 16. That means no mention of Marcus"

Aidan said to Tegan Josh looked at Mari's hoodie.

"Hey that's were that went."

Josh chuckled a bit and ruffled her hair. Marisa giggled.

"Awwww! But! But!"

Mari whined and snuggled into Josh. Bishop smiled and said

"Am I allowed to do this?"

He hugged Aidan from behind and kissed his earlobe. Josh looked away he found it uncomfortable Mari giggled and blushed.

"Stop it"

Aidan said

"Were normal humans"

Aidan didn't want them to be noticed

"No mention on how Marcus and I fucked all night?"

Tegan asked Josh looked at Marisa

"You can keep that jacket"

Josh said with a smile but he remembered Mari was suppose to be a student and it would be wrong to flirt. Mari snuggled the hoodie and Bishop frowned

"So normal isn't gay?"

"  
>No I mean no mention of vampire stuff and we can't flirt we are teachers me you and Bishop it is inappropriate if we show affection to each other"<p>

Aidan said Marisa cracked up laughing falling over from laughter Josh gasped

"Are you ok?"

Mari nodded she found it funny. Bishop frowned again

"Fine"

"Don't be a baby"

Aidan said as they heard Tegan's cell ringing as the school bell rang.

"Hi..Babe...ye"

Aidan grabbed the cell ending the conversation

"You too Mari stop hugging Josh and get up"

"Awwww fine"

Marisa stood up and dusted off

"Bye Puppy!"

She called to Josh as she ran off. Josh waved shortly. The past left too

"Bye"

As Marisa and Tegan walked in the reading class. Aidan's class was health. Aislinn the Elder's daughter was there

"Can I have my cell?"

Aidan sighed and gave it back too Tegan when he walked in too ask the reading teacher what room the History room was. He then left Mari sat and waited for class to start. Bishop looked at Aidan as he walked in. Tegan looked at her cell

"Shit Marcus texted"

After class Tegan looked at the teacher

"Hey Marisa wants to see the nurse!"

The reading teacher nodded Marisa left and walked in the nurses room.

"Hi Mari"

Josh said with a smile

"What brings you here?"

Bishop walked down the hall with Aidan touching Aidan's hand and arm all flirting like. They then saw Tegan and walked over to her

"Josh!"

Mari squealed and tackled him in a hug.

"You lie to get here?"

Josh chuckled and said with a smile

"No Tegan said I wanted to go to the nurse"

"Hey guys"

Tegan said

"I'm going to kill her"

Josh laughed he was joking Mari giggled Josh was soooo cute. She ruffled his hair and wrapped her arms around him.

"I wan't too kiss you but I can't"

Josh sighed

"Hey Aidan my next class is yours I'm going to skip it to have sex with Marcus k?"

Marisa looked at Josh

"But were all alone Puppy"

Marisa kissed him gently

"I can't"

Josh put his head down

"Why not?"

Mari teared up,Josh gave her a quick kiss and said

"I could get fired"

"Yep going to meet him in the car and give him-"

Aidan stopped her

"Bishop tell her to not fuck Marcus in the car"

"Don't fuck Marcus in the car"

Bishop said to her sternly

"But were the only ones here!"

Marisa huffed she wanted Josh so badly

"What pull a Marcus and Tegan?"

Josh asked

"Yes exactly"

Marisa giggled

"But"

Tegan pleaded with her eyes at Bishop

"Ohkay"

Josh said as he shyly locked the door. Marisa sat on the table and unzipped Josh's jacket that she was wearing. Josh ran his hand under her glared at Tegan.

"We could get in so much trouble"

Josh chuckled liking this idea the danger. Bishop huffed and looked at Aidan there were no people around and Tegan left. He kissed him gently and Aidan pushed him away

"Stop not here later"

Bishop groaned and walked away. Tegan walked to a black car

"Hey Marcus"

Tegan said with a smile

"Hey babe"

Marisa pushed Josh's hand to her breast and brought her other hand to his hip

"I don't care"

Marisa said Josh softly moaned as he felt her breast as Marisa moved her hand away.

"I only have a few minutes"

Tegan said as she undid Marcus's pants.

"Fine with me"

Marcus said as he patted his lap. Marisa moved her hand to Josh's crotch and rubbed. Josh jumped a bit. Josh undid his pants and hers. Tegan pulled down her underwear and pulled down Marcus's pants and pulled out his hard cock.

"Ride me babe"

Marcus said smiling. Tegan slid down on to him she went faster and faster Marcus bit his lip as he moaned. Josh lifted Marisa up and slid his growing cock into Mari. He slowly thrusted into her he rocked into her fast her wrapped her arms around him and they both moaned quietly he went faster his cock rubbing against her clit.

"Ah shit Mr. Rogers!"

Tegan said as she got dressed quickly. Josh held onto her growling a bit as he finally came into her. Marisa came too she kissed him gently. Josh panted hard and pulled out and held her she was surrounded by warmth

"mmmm warm I love you Josh"

He smiled blushing

"I love you too oh my god I can't believe we did that!"

Tegan got pulled from the car and Marcus drove off

"Oh my god we could have gotten caught"

Josh said as he got dressed she got dressed too.

"Here"

She handed his jacket to him

"Wear it it doesn't smell like you strongly any more"

Josh slipped on the jacket. Bishop glared

"Come on back to class"

The two went to class. Marisa smiled

"ok I'm staying"

Josh hugged her

"good now I won't be bored"

Marisa laughed. Aidan looked up at Bishop as he walked in with Tegan

"This better be for a day"

He said. The day was over very quickly. Josh and Marisa were at the hide out if the other vampires got near him Marisa would kill them so they stayed back saying mean things to him

"So what did we learn?"

"That school is for retards?"

Tegan said

"Took the words right out of my mouth"

Marisa said

"You can't listen to the elders daughter?"

Aidan said

"Yes and"

Bishop said

"It's hard to be with the one you love?"

Marisa said she kissed Josh

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Josh kissed her Tegan left and Bishop took Aidan to another room kissing him gently. Aidan kissed Bishop back

"Final alone"

Aidan said as he kissed Bishop's lips he rubbed Bishop's growing cock

"Aidan,Aidan,Aidan oh Aidan mmmmmmm ya"

Bishop said quietly. Bishop then took control and unzipped Aidan's pants tending to Aidan's bulge. Bishop pulled Aidan's pants and boxers down and licked up Aidan's penis. Aidan let out a small said staring at Aidan's eyes intently. Aidan sighed and pushed Bishop over on his back.

"The tables have turned Bishop"

Aidan kissed Bishop bitting his bottom lip making it bleed he sucked on Bishop's now bloody lip and Bishop grabbed Aidan's penis taking fast strokes Aidan moaned and so did Bishop and Bishop slid under Aidan,Aidan let go of Bishop's lip and Bishop took Aidan's length in his mouth and as he sucked he nipped it a bit. Aidan's eyes went wide as Bishop continued to do this. Bishop didn't like being on bottom so he flipped the tables and was now on top of laid Aidan down on the bed and climbed on him he sucked on Aidan's throbbing cock. Aidan moaned and came into Bishop's mouth. Bishop spit the cum out it tasted vial. Aidan took deep breaths he was getting tired. Bishop flipped Aidan over on his stomach and Bishop striped off his clothes and then rubbed his throbbing penis against Aidan's ass. Bishop then thrusted into Aidan,Aidan let out a moan and Bishop went faster he hit all Aidan's sweet spots. Aidan moaned again

"MMMMMM Bishop mmmmmmm ya oh god! yessssss"

Aidan hissed and Bishop was breathing heavily. Bishop bit down on Aidan's neck as he continued to fuck him. Bishop closed his eyes and muffly said

"Hehehe that was fun"

He kissed Aidan gently and snuggled him

"I love you, You crazy ass"

Aidan chuckled

**_End_**

**This was fun to write it's an rp me and my friend did it was a great rp i loved this story pleeeeeaaaasssseeee review thankyou!**


End file.
